


坏面

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 十不当一 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 他总认为地狱是天堂的一个大外包部门，工作内容和范畴包括但不仅限于配合天堂进行工作、酿酒、天堂意识下的垃圾处理……和喂猫。
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, 勋硕
Series: 十不当一 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	坏面

**Author's Note:**

> 勋硕/给3.5老师/虽然不是今天但是祝宁生日快乐！/林欲芳祝您年年有今日岁岁有今朝！/新的一年粮越吃越多！

李知勋从人力办公室拿了新的任职单出来，从口袋里掏出手机切过去一首烂歌。他其实大多数时候不走官方通道来回天堂，但是今天是个正式的日子，所以他从气派的大门口出入。

他刚好遇到从地下B18浮现上来的李硕珉，对方和他一样手里拿着任职单，不同的是李硕珉脸上的表情并不轻松，反而是愁眉苦脸。

他们两个人面对面站了一会儿，互相无言7.18秒之后李知勋主动提出邀请李硕珉吃火锅。四方的桌子不坐对面，坐相邻的两个角，李知勋捞袖子往锅里倒一把豌豆尖，手忙脚乱的，才把盘子放回去就伸长筷子捞菜。

“换岗位不是挺好的吗，”他对着朝料碟里两颗鱼丸生闷气的李硕珉，“你之前不是总给我说之前那边活儿太难做吗？”

你看任职书了吗？

李硕珉问他，他们俩的认知书上面都封着火漆，唯一不同点是纸张的颜色不同。

李知勋把锅里的土豆用捞勺小心地拨到对方面前，还很细心，花椒粒和葱头全都被他挑出来。他让李硕珉帮他看任职书上的内容，未经允许就兀自把另一份拆开来看——这并不符合一个天使的作风，尤其是像李知勋这样一个提供优质天堂服务的白翅膀打工仔。

但是李硕珉不在意，他就看着李知勋当着自己的面儿把任职书打开，眼神忽略掉前面那些长篇大论的官话直接念出新的任职区域和岗位。自己也慢吞吞地拆开手中李知勋任职书上的火漆印，和自己的不同，天堂的火漆是金粉色的。

华丽的包装上飘飘扬扬的金粉都落在他指头上，甚至连黑色的指甲油上也粘得闪闪发光。李硕珉烦恼地用嘴吹，一些来自天堂的闪光的美好落到他的衣服上落到他的碗里，据说天堂的金粉都是人们的笑声变的（正如地狱也拿人类的笑声炼糖一样），他以没有情感的声音念出李知勋的新工作。

“D211区负责人。”

“D211区负责人……啊？”

他和李知勋四目相对，不算上李硕珉额头上隐藏的那双蛇的眼睛的话，两个人又交换手里的一纸指派书，前面的官话都一模一样，写岗位的地方不但连位置一样，印的字体也一样。

又交换了三四次，直到两个人都看不懂那几个字，李知勋才有些脱力地抓紧时间关掉了还在沸腾但是没有人下菜的火锅，长叹了一口气：“得，又撞上了，咱俩上次在一起是啥时候来着？”

李硕珉从口袋里掏出一本皮质笔记本，在李知勋不耐烦的神情中翻到二十世纪：“一百零五年前在匈牙利吧。”

“啊，对，解体之前，”李知勋数次忍住想要把任职书烧掉的欲望，把可乐推到李硕珉面前让他满上，“那次是四年吧，后来他们嫌时间太短在德国找了别人，也不知道这次又是啥破事儿。”

李硕珉颇有些认命地点烟，李知勋的可乐不但被他满上还加了两三个冰块。他抽烤烟，从兜里套打火机的时候被李知勋吐槽你活的也太像人类了，他回了句你天天去健身房举铁也没啥资格说我一个不小心被别人看见谁想写报告陈情书啊。把烟点起来才开始抱怨：“咱俩业绩一直不行，这次能有啥事儿。”

李知勋想了想说你讲得没错，然后仰头把可乐喝完了，时钟刚好走到新的一天，李知勋说时间到了他要去任职，李硕珉烟抽到一半要给锅子开火。

“你不走啊，”李知勋问他，一边眉毛挑得好高。

哪有恶魔上班还准点打卡的道理。

李硕珉慢条斯理地往沸汤里下泥鳅，李知勋走开几步看着那人的背影暗自骂了句臭崽子：“搞得人五人六的还不是那个样，隔着百八十米就能闻到身上那股潮湿腥臭的地狱味儿。”

地狱味儿是什么味儿？如此抽象的问题有些难回答，但按照李知勋的说法，他总觉得有股天堂味。

这话说的没错，按照李知勋的怀疑与合理猜测：他总认为地狱是天堂的一个大外包部门，工作内容和范畴包括但不仅限于配合天堂进行工作、酿酒、天堂意识下的垃圾处理……和喂猫。毕竟大部分天堂人都喜欢狗，问卷调查十个天使里可能有八个人会在喜欢的动物那里填狗，李知勋就是那个填猫的特例，还有一个天使会镇定并且故作清高地写下，无。

甚至连这次他和李硕珉的任职书，从条款的排序和措辞都明显出于同一人之手，李知勋甚至怀疑那上面影印的大天使和大恶魔的签名都是出自同一人，只不过有左右手签字的嫌疑。

李知勋和李硕珉认识的很早了，这是一个只有他们两个人知道的事实。在多年前李硕珉还是一个天使的时候曾是李知勋同部门的后辈。

那个时候天堂的组织结构很传统，不像现在的扁平化组织，而是繁杂的树状。李知勋是李硕珉实习期的项目负责人，尽管整个项目只有三个人，他，李知勋，和同他一起入职的金珉奎。

他们那个时候共同在古希腊任职，确保哲学的诞生。听起来高大上，其实只是成天给几个定点对象灌输写反宗教理论导致他们开始怀疑神话对世界的诠释和解读。

虽然宗教，很可惜，的确是存在并且真实的。虽然地球上所流传耶稣诞生的日期远远晚于哲学出现的时期，所以究竟是宗教造就了哲学还是哲学成全了宗教，这个事情很难定夺。

但是毕竟地狱就住了一堆被天堂外包出去的反基督徒。

李硕珉是个合格的天堂执行人，严肃认真，做事守规矩遵章程，最重要的是，喜欢狗。

但他总让李知勋觉得不自在，他在工作的时候总感受到来自对方过于灼热且直白的目光，直到他知道那是爱情之前都总怀疑那人对自己抱有邪念，不是想篡权夺位就是想破坏工作现场。

后来李硕珉啥都没做就在第一个半财年的述职中被评估去了更低级的部门，又在半年后再次评估去了地狱。

李知勋虽然平时不怎么喜欢李硕珉，但多少护犊心切，追责上去才知道给李硕珉降职换岗的理由是不适合天堂相关工作。

他起初不理解，等后来看了李硕珉在地狱的工作报告，还是强迫李硕珉在上交前主动递给他看，那时候才想明白了李硕珉为什么不适合天堂的工作。

上面的工作适合少，而李硕珉是个多的人。他是个哪怕在业务过程中见到隔壁油瓶倒了也要好心去扶一下的人，天堂需要的是有限度的善良，而李硕珉这样不可控的“老好人”，这种无限度的放纵不被天堂接受，只好派遣他去地狱做随心所欲的恶魔。

而李硕珉的不可控性，哪怕那人对于自己的喜欢也是不可控性里面占比比较大的一部分。

天堂有情侣，甚至有不少，如果起得够早，有的时候就能够在早上看见在丘比特宿舍群大门口等待被射箭的天使情侣们。但是李硕珉这样喜欢李知勋，甚至连缺点都接受。

李知勋不理解，甚至在他的认知里，爱一个人就爱他的全部，这不就是一个天使该做到吗？但是天堂恋爱手册上提供的建议是：爱一个人，要赞扬歌颂他全部的闪光之处。

而李硕珉不但爱李知勋的全部，甚至更多爱一些他的不足之处。

没有人知道他们俩认识，他们甚至秘密的在人类的世界里，在李硕珉的住处见面。

因为这里没有办法被监控，李硕珉拥有在业务之外使用法术的权限，整个房间被他施加了碍眼屏障。

“哥……”李硕珉刚洗完澡从浴室里出来，李知勋在碟片机前面挑碟，全是地狱艺术家：古典爵士摇滚流行应有尽有，见他出来随便塞了张碟进去就把发丝潮湿的李硕珉推倒在床上急切地索吻。

李硕珉每次接吻的时候表现得都像初次接吻，手抚到李知勋后背上的时候不敢用力，虚浮在肩膀上。两个人一开始只是用嘴唇轻触，李硕珉的嘴唇上还有酒精味，李知勋紧怼着他的嘴巴问你晚上喝了什么，他如实以告：半瓶婚礼上剩下的香槟，一满杯苦艾酒，刚刚一起回家李知勋在洗澡的时候他又觉得口渴所以喝了瓶淡啤酒。

“怎么喝的这么多？”李知勋提问的时候大开双腿用膝盖做支点撑着自己跪坐在李硕珉身上，一边聊一边把李硕珉脱得精光，在李硕珉一板一眼解释地狱一年要求百分之九十的时间里血液里的酒精浓度有定量需求的时候他不耐烦地搂紧对方的腰，心说只是随便在做爱的时候找几个话题，每次李硕珉都要认真回答。

有点破坏气氛吗？他问自己，然后为了重新制造气氛李知勋伸舌头啃咬对方的锁骨。

李硕珉非常敏感，他的身体很适合做爱，李知勋觉得这一方面，至少从他的角度出发，很适合地狱业务员。

“嘶……”他们两个人的体液对于对方来说温度都太热，在性生活里叫李硕珉有点难耐。但是他接受度很高，李知勋没有耐心，挤了润滑剂，拿大拇指捅了几下就要换自己的插进去。拔出来手指用自己的阴茎在湿软的穴口处试探性地捅。沾到对方屁股上的前液烫得李硕珉想往回缩，可是李知勋又死死箍着他的腰。

李硕珉闭上眼睛轻声呻吟：“可以了，直接进来也可以。”李知勋插进他柔软潮湿的后穴，被包裹的时候闭上眼睛舒爽地喘叹出来，恶魔的后穴同样会分泌促进性爱的液体，对某些抵抗力差的人还有催情作用。李知勋插到里面就抽出来，随着他的动作流出来一些，沾得他的阴茎上都是。

接着他就插一半进去顶弄，他觉得李硕珉的敏感点连接着前列腺像一颗小心脏，是一块比起内壁的穴肉更加硬挺的组织，他磨蹭或者顶上去的时候就能感觉到对方的身体兴奋地收紧。

李硕珉伸出颤抖的双手抓紧李知勋的大腿：“再用力一点。”他的脸上因为情欲浮现出反常的样子，李知勋看他那双隐藏的蛇的眼瞳都控制不住快要睁开。

撅着屁股的时候李硕珉觉得自己的身体这几百年又被李知勋打开了一点，虽然说恶魔的身体适合做爱，无论是男人还是女人都可以获得极大的快感，但是和李知勋保持关系之后，他好像在这方面变得越来越熟练了。

后入位，李知勋跪在床上死死地楔进李硕珉的身体，李硕珉没发现自己爽得流了口水，也没发现回过神来的时候自己已经摇着屁股迎接对方的进入。因为刚才李知勋已经刺激了很久他的敏感点所以高潮的降临很轻松也很快，换了体位之后他看不见李知勋的脸反而更加没有了羞耻感，无所顾忌地张嘴叫了出来。

“爽么？”李知勋问他，同时加快了进出阴茎的频率，他专注在下半身的结合上，以至于李硕珉没有人抚慰的上半身有些寂寞，他抓着李知勋的手捏住饥渴已久的乳头，随着李知勋顶弄的节奏，每被顶到一次就更用力捏紧，浪叫的时候脖子往后仰下。

“爽，操得好爽，太深了……想让哥哥的阴茎全都操进来，哥哥快用精液惩罚一下这张没有规矩的地狱的小嘴吧……”

李硕珉已经完全失去了理智，虽然说他们的本质都是神职业务员，但是工作和地点背道而驰导致本性也不一样，加上人类本来就会给恶魔塑造起无拘无束喜欢放松追求淫欲的性格，无形间也塑造出大多数恶魔都觉得自己很淫荡的潜意识。

他先射了，明明是跪姿但是腿分得很开，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都被自己身体里那根粗热的棒子搅得又乱又爽，快感不讲道理地蚕食他最后的意识。

他俩虽然这些年不是天天见面，但是炮也打了不少，李知勋深知对方的弱点，这会儿正是李硕珉的敏感期，在他哼叫着自己名字的时候正好提腰大力地操弄。

李知勋使劲摁住岔开腿的李硕珉，大力操弄对方不停流水的小穴，甚至想要把睾丸都捅进去般用力，肉体撞击同时李知勋的囊袋被来自体内的胀痛和体外撞击的疼痛一起刺激着。

李硕珉怀疑自己的四肢，乃至屁股肉是不是都已经不在原来的位置，李知勋抓着他往外顶，双手拉着他的大腿拉向自己的身体。矛盾的两个方向让他的身体不受控制地战栗，李知勋低头凑在李硕珉的耳边：

“可以内射吗？今天想要内射。”

“想把硕珉的小穴射满，里面都要装满我的东西才行。”

“好烫啊……硕珉是不是也很爽？”

李知勋在李硕珉不成调还断断续续的呻吟中逗他，两个人连接的地方都要摩擦出火花似的又烫又亟待一个出口宣泄。

“啊……嗯啊……”李硕珉感觉自己身体里李知勋的动作突然强烈，他知道自己和对方都产生了高潮的欲望，“哥啊……干得好快，太猛了……”

李知勋回应他的只有压抑低沉的喘息，没有等到他要求李硕珉就夹紧大腿用小穴吞吐着他的性器。他高潮的更快，李知勋射精的时候他还很爽，好像被摁住猛操的不只是自己的后穴，还有其他能够产生感受的器官。

“唔……知勋哥……”李硕珉的声音带着哭腔，李知勋的东西又热又多，烫得他想躲开，可是对方抓得很紧，他没有力气给李知勋更多说一句很舒服，李知勋代替他说了。

李硕珉傻乎乎地笑了，因为一百多年来，他这次抱到李知勋，不是在梦里。

第二天早上李知勋难得一早醒来只穿着欧式白衬衫举着杯子往李硕珉嘴巴里灌烈酒。

“哥……”李硕珉腰酸背痛，他昨天可是被折磨的又痛又爽，哪有恶魔早上七点半就起床做坏事的，但是李知勋要求自己送他去上班，烦恼了好一阵还是闷闷不乐起床发动车子。

由于他们在人类社会中需要具体的身份提供方便，所以他们拥有实体的同时也拥有人类社会的身份和工作。

李知勋是两个街道外唱片店的店主，虽然店里卖的唱片除了那一货架的宗教音乐外都是来自地狱的创作——绝大部分艺术创作都源自地狱，这是两个部门从不说开的潜规则，甚至连大部分天堂人都喜欢Nirvana。

“最近有找到什么活儿干吗？”李知勋在路上陪李硕珉闲聊，还得在行车过程中帮酒驾的李硕珉看着路况。

他打开手机里的工作软件查看今天的祈祷，没有什么让他感兴趣的，撇了撇嘴巴换到消消乐的界面。

“在帮一堆宅男做游戏，”到了李知勋的店面门口，李硕珉开了自动泊车同时点烟，“是一部会很受欢迎的作品，会有很多人来玩。”

李知勋大概知道李硕珉正在帮谁了，问他：“那不是个好事儿吗？”他拉开卷帘门的时候李硕珉鄙夷地环视着店里白金色的矫情装修。

其实他大部分时候不这样，但是在有起床气的时候被一杯苦艾酒灌醒确实不是一件什么令人愉悦的事，李知勋提问的时候他说自己作弊了那天他看到了那个游戏中心创作人的寿命。

“他得了绝症，等到他去世那游戏就完蛋了。”李硕珉满不在乎地讨论着别人的生死，对于常年在天堂被圣音灌输的李知勋多少有些不舒服。他刚想说些什么却被李硕珉打断：“不是慢性病，是急症，哥，你干预不了的。”

李知勋知道李硕珉明明有更好的选择，如今这样就是为了尽量避免两个人在工作场合上彼此遇见的尴尬场景。

这个解决办法好像很适合解答职场情侣的相处问题，但其实李知勋和李硕珉，他俩虽然做两界阴沟情侣有一阵子，但是两个人都没有做过正式的告白。

只不过在文艺复兴时期两个人去看了几场戏剧就滚到了床上，五百年过去不但还没滚下来甚至还想再借五百年。

虽然这一整件事都是李知勋主动，按照道理说也应该是他表白才是，可是他心里总还有个坎儿，总觉得天使和恶魔在一起不应该由他起头，可是李硕珉仿佛默认了他们俩的关系，不知道是由于害羞还是由于恶魔本身没心没肺的本性，他俩纠缠了这一阵子在长久无垠的生命中不值一提，但是硬要数，这几千年还真的找不到第二个。

李知勋在那之后很久没有见过李硕珉。这说起来让他觉得明明之前也过了很多年也不觉得想念，现在几天没见就觉得心里痒痒。

游戏上线之后李知勋就开始准备和李硕珉见面，第二天才从仓库里把之前淘给对方的几张黑胶唱片拿出来李硕珉就带着一身烟味儿进了店里。

“哥，这次你得帮帮我。”他一进来就满脸慌张又沮丧的。

李知勋正在手机屏幕上点击，正是李硕珉促进的那个游戏。

“这不是正在帮忙吗？”

“不是！哥！”李硕珉把手机里的照片给李知勋看，“我们团队里有个人扬言说游戏继续不下去他也没法活了，还要把我们其他人都杀了！”

“你不是只是帮了他一下吗？怎么又去了开发团队？”

“诶呀！来不及解释了！”

李知勋翻了个白眼，心里知道李硕珉又老好人心作祟，到处去当好人做好事。

“那要我怎么帮你啊。”他半推半就待在李硕珉的怀里，看似满不在乎地刷手机，用头发蹭李硕珉的前胸，柔软的触感。

李硕珉听罢眼睛发光：“哥能不能保护我一阵子。”

“你不是也挺厉害的嘛，也有能力，多我一个不多少我一个不少。”

“诶哥你这话就说得不对了嘛，毕竟明枪易躲，暗箭难防，我……”

“好好好，我认输。我不是不能帮你啊，但这次过后你欠我一次，得找个机会还给我啊。”

“哥你作为天使怎么能和人讲条件呢！那哥不是……”

“首先，没有规定天使总要无私奉献；其次，你不是人类，你是恶魔；最后，我不是怎么？”

李知勋很容易就能猜出李硕珉想说没说出来的话，他转头提问，心口不一地说自己不知道。

李硕珉的嘴巴张开了又闭上：“好吧，既然哥没有的话。”说完有些垂头丧气地走了。

这让李知勋觉得有些愧疚，扯着嗓子说好，叫他自己也注意一点，不知道是生气还是没听见，李硕珉没有回答。

不就是句表白嘛，李知勋在心里嘀咕了一句我爱你，却总没有说出口。

李知勋真的没想到李硕珉会没防备到在他的店里被害，他那天反常地起晚。李硕珉有他店面的钥匙，本以为在李知勋的地盘就能放开一点防备，也没有想到那人来的也太快。帮他看店的时候被一棒子敲倒之后，那人还烧了一把火。

李知勋拐过街角就觉得不正常，定睛一看唱片店大门往外冒出黑色的浓烟，下一秒才发现李硕珉的车停在门口。

他大步子跑过去，先看到李硕珉给他看照片的那个人倒在货架旁边，已经没了呼吸的样子，火势随着货架的摆放蔓延，速度很快，他还没有找到李硕珉就烧满了屋子。

如果火继续烧下去，他们两个人的肉身都没有办法再坚持的，而李知勋也很明白，失去了实体之后他们想要再次见面有多难。

“李硕珉！李硕珉！”大火燃烧的时候他听不清其他任何的声音，热浪在他的身边蚕食着他的生命力，李知勋心里也很清楚这同样消耗着李硕珉的，“你在哪！回答我啊！你是不是想听我说喜欢你，想听的话就出来啊！”

他在温度太高的环境里感觉不到自己的眼泪，只觉得脸上身上都被火苗撩得生疼。

最后他还是在收银台后面找到了脖子后面被打了一棍晕倒的李硕珉，背着对方跑出来的时候店面大门轰然在两个人背后倒下去。

他俩有幸在消防员到来之前逃出来跑到远一点的公园绿地上，天知道李知勋最害怕这些破事。

李硕珉喘着粗气坐在地上，李知勋也在他旁边扶着膝盖调整呼吸，他不安地看着对方的脸，还在想刚才自己掉的几滴眼泪究竟有没有被看见。

“呼……”李硕珉自己还没缓过来就转头检查李知勋由于穿衣服露在外面的手腕脚腕，捧在手里仔细看了半天才愿意松开，“还好哥没事。”

“你在说什么啊！多关心一下你自己好不好！”

李硕珉被李知勋吼得愣住了，惶恐地叫了句哥，然后见到恼羞成怒地从衣服口袋里掏出夹子和羽毛笔，在事故汇报单上写了自己的名字和工号：“你什么都别说！”

李硕珉只好看着自己面前这位不开心的天使带着天堂不提倡的愤怒情感紧拥在一位恶魔的旁边，而那位恶魔正仔细地检查着他的全部。

“哥，对不起，我没想到……”

“你别说，也别道歉，这都没用，给我做点实在的。”

李知勋脸还红着，随手把自己空白的汇报单塞到李硕珉的上衣口袋里：“这一次欠我的，记得早点还我。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《好兆头》《无间道》，随便掺起来胡写的


End file.
